


How The Frogs Found Out

by Anonymous



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dex is just trying to mind his own business, Nursey is coming up with conspiracy theories and Chowder knows something, but isn't telling. 
Or, how the Frogs finally found out who Bitty's secret boyfriend was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of reaching 1,000 followers on my crazy tumblr, I’m writing as many fics as possible in one week based on requests by followers! 
> 
> This ficlet is based off of a request from @lydia-st-james who asked if I could write something about how Chowder reacted to being left alone for brunch. It turned into a sorta-kinda Dex/Nursey pre-slash exploration with Chowder on the side all framed by the Great Mystery of Where The Fuck Bitty Is Going. #whoknowswhy
> 
> OH! And if you didn’t like that everyone in the Haus was betting on Bitty and Jack’s relationship, then…this fic is not for you. DL;DR.

   “Dex, you don’t even live here,” Nursey said from below him where he was holding the legs of the ladder. Will wanted to stab him in the thigh with the screwdriver, but he reminded himself that Holster and Ransom were in the next room over and would probably mind if he did. He was seriously regretting asking Nursey to help, but he’d been the only one left in the kitchen after Chowder had abandoned them for Caitlin. “You don’t have to like, fix everything, man.”

    “I know,” Will grumbled. “But I told Holster I would do it if he bought the new screens.”

    Nursey looked at him as if here were speaking Greek and then promptly changed the subject.

    “Where’d you go this morning after breakfast? That girl from Stats grab you and force you into a utility closet again?”

“What?” Will asked. He was bent over a particularly tiny screw that wouldn’t consent to being twisted back into its socket and he squinted back down at Nursey in bewilderment.

    “After breakfast,” Nursey repeated, as if Will was being slow. “You disappeared. Poof. Where’d you go?”

    “Nowhere special,” he grunted. “Just took Bitty to the train station.”

    “Again?”

    Will shrugged and gave the screw one last flick of the wrist before rattling the screen to test his handiwork. It held nicely and he nodded in satisfaction before climbing down the ladder, jumping off a few rungs from the bottom. He picked up the ladder and moved it to the next window. Nursey sighed, but grabbed onto the bottom to hold it steady as Will climbed back up. Holster strolled out on the back porch with a fresh beer in his hand to inspect Will’s work, but before he could actually say anything, Nursey interrupted.

   “Hey, Holster, settle a bet for us: Do you think Bitty is actually going to Providence to see Jack or do you think he’s secretly hooking with a guy he doesn’t want us to know about?” Nursey asked.

“Nursey,” Will interrupted before Holster could say anything. “He’s definitely going to Providence. I drove him to the train station.”

“Yeah, but bro, c’mon,” Nursey said. “It could be like an elaborate hoax or - or! Maybe he met someone in Providence one weekend when he was actually visiting Jack and has just been using him as cover ever since.”

    “Or…he’s just visiting Jack,” Will said, mocking Nursey’s tone. Nursey gave him an annoyed look and shoved his shoulder in disagreement as soon as he hopped off the ladder to join them on the ground. He shoved back.

    “Bitty did just go to Providence two weeks ago,” Holster said, rubbing his five o’clock shadow thoughtfully, but then he shrugged. “But, I think Jack is lonely or some shit like that. They skype all the time too. You should hear the insane amount of Falconers knowledge Bits has these days.”

    “See,” Will said, gesturing to Holster. Nursey frowned at him and then snapped his fingers.

    “Maybe he’s secretly hooking up with Jack,” he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Will.

    “Nurse,” Will sighed, putting his screwdriver back in his toolbox and snapping it shut.

    “What? Come on, I thought you were over that homophobic bullshit,” Nursey said and WIll recognized a bait when he saw one, but that didn’t mean he was any better at avoiding them. He scowled at Nursey.

    “I don’t have to be homophobic to think it’s none of our business,” he said and stalked back inside the Haus. He heard Holster’s low voice behind him say something else to Nursey that sounded suspiciously like, “Tell me more about this mysterious man in Bitty’s life.” He rolled his eyes. He would never understand why this team had to be so overly involved in each other’s personal lives.

–

    “There you are, man,” Nursey said as he slid into the empty seat next to Will in the computer lab. Will flicked him an annoyed glance and didn’t pause his furious typing. He had two hours to finish his robotics homework and the outlook was grim. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.”

    “Been working,” Will grunted.

    “Take a break and come get a drink,” Nursey said, knocking their knees together.

    Will stopped his typing, flexing his hands a few times and gave Nursey a blank look.

    “This is due in less than two hours and I have four hours of work to do on it, so no,” he said. Nursey frowned at him, leaning casually back in his chair in a way that pinged every last one of Will’s nerves.

    “Chill, Dex,” Nursey said. “Just turn it in tomorrow. No big.”

    Will turned back to the computer, pointedly ignoring Nursey as he went back to writing code for his project. Nursey did not take the hint, but he never did. It used to make Will want to punch him square in the face; now, it usually just made him want to punch the nearest wall instead. Progress.

    “It is a big, actually,” WIll said, after a few deep breaths. “It’s 25% of my grade.”

    “As Bitty would say, C’s get degrees,” Nursey said.

    Will rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles.

“Rich coming from you,” Will said, because he knew Nursey made perfect grades. Then again, it probably wasn’t hard to make perfect grades when you were a goddamn English Lit major. “And Bitty is the last person I would ever take homework advice from.”

    “Speaking of,” Nursey said, propping his feet on the table. Will looked around the lab, but it was deserted. It was almost 10:30 pm on a Friday night and everyone else had better things to do. He wasn’t even sure how Nursey had known to find him here. “You still driving Bits to the train station all the time?”

    Will was. He suspected Bitty asked him because he was the least likely of any his teammates to ask nosy questions, but even he was starting to feel curious about what exactly Bitty was doing going to Providence that much. It had been months. Surely Jack wasn’t that lonely? But what else could Bitty be doing? Will hadn’t asked. He was determined not to.

    “None of your business,” he said to Nursey.

    “Dex, c’mon,” Nursey whined. “I know he’s gone again because the Haus was out of pie for the game tonight and it was a tragedy.”

    “Why do you need to know?”

    “Intel, dude,” Nursey said. “Holster and Ransom have a spreadsheet and they said it could be part of my Dibs work if I found anything new about Bitty’s secret boyfriend.”

    Will grinded his teeth together. His head was starting to pound with the beginning of a headache.

    “Nurse,” he said tersely. “I have to finish this project.”

    “Fine, fine, whatever.” Nursey waved him off and threw his legs off the table before stretching, arms raised above his head. Will absolutely did not watch the way his sweater rode up his stomach before Nursey pulled it back down. He turned back to the computer screen determinedly, shaking the mouse awake.

    “Hey, Dex,” Nursey stage-whispered across the room where he had paused in the open door. “You want me to bring you a Monster or something?”

–

**[ GROUP TEXT: Nursey & Chowder ]**

**CHOWDER:** hey was there a team breakfast this morning?

**WILL:** no. why?

**CHOWDER:** everyone’s gone :(

**NURSEY:** don’t you usually go to brunch with farms sunday morning? they probably just didn’t think you were home

**CHOWDER:** oh yeah! probably!

**CHOWDER:** she went home for her sister’s wedding

**CHOWDER:** do you guys want to get lunch?

**NURSEY:** totes

**WILL:** It’s a little early for lunch?

**NURSEY:** DEX I’M HUNGRY!

**CHOWDER:** me too!

**WILL:** Fine. Half hour at FTC?

–

    After lunch, the three of them made their way back to the Haus. For once this semester, Will wasn’t drowning in homework. He wasn’t sure what he had been thinking taking Ransom’s advice about two labs in one semester being “like totally doable, brah”  but it was taking its toll. He felt like he hadn’t seen anyone outside of practice and mandatory study halls in a month, even though it wasn’t strictly true. Once Nursey had figured out his other study haunts, he had taken to coming by and gabbing at Will for a hour or two at a time, sometimes with caffeine in hand. It was usually annoying as hell.

    The upperclassmen had returned from wherever it was they’d all disappeared to that morning by the sound of boisterous voices that greeted them as they walked through the front door. Everyone was sprawled in the living room watching NHL highlights and it took Will a moment too long to process what was weird about the scene.

    Jack was there. Sitting on the green couch with an arm slung casually around Bitty’s shoulders.

    “Jack!” Chowder yelled in excitement. Jack stood up from the couch and pulled Chowder into a hug before offering a fist bump to Will and Nursey.

    “Hey, Jack,” Will said.

    “Hey, man, what are you doing all the way up here?” Nursey asked.

    Jack, inexplicably, looked back at Bitty. Bitty was fiddling with his hands in his lap, uncharacteristically quiet. Will exchanged a glance with Nursey, but he just shrugged in return. When they both looked over to Chowder, Will got a suspicious tingle that he knew something that Nursey and Will did not. Chowder’s eyes were darting back and forth between Bitty and Jack and his lips were pressed together so tightly that Will thought he might hurt himself.

    Bitty sighed dramatically and stood up, breaking the tension of the moment.

    “You boys bring anyone else with you?” he asked.

    Will’s brow furrowed at the question, but he saw Chowder frantically shaking his head no. Nursey looked just as dumbfounded as Will felt, which was a small comfort.

    Bitty stepped around the couch to where Jack stood and then with a small, but visible hesitation, he took Jack’s hand. Chowder made a strangled noise that earned him an exasperated look from Bitty.

    “Jack and me are dating,” Bitty said.

    “Oh, thank God!” Chowder cried before launching himself at both Jack and Bitty in another hug. Bitty laughed and hugged him back. Jack patted him on the back a few times before stepping back to look at Will and Nursey.

    Will nodded at him in affirmation, offering his best smile. Nursey managed an actual verbal congratulations and shook Jack’s hand this time. Will wondered if he should do the same. He shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling suddenly awkward, the tips of his ears hot and red. He never managed to do the right thing in social situations, always too awkward or too late.

    “Dude, do we have to sign a NDA or something now?” Nursey was asking.

    Jack laughed and thumped him on the back.

    “I think we trust you without getting the lawyers involved.”

    “Touched, man,” Nursey said.

    Will looked over to Bitty who was studying him shyly. He smiled and nodded again, feeling like it was the only thing he was capable at the moment.

    “So, uh, all those train rides out to Providence, huh?” he asked finally.

    Bitty laughed, obviously still a little nervous.

    “Yeah, thanks for never asking,” Bitty said.

    Will shrugged. It hadn’t been his business. Bitty beamed at him, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. Jack returned to his side and put a possessive arm around Bitty’s waist, pressing a kiss to his forehead. It jogged something in Will’s memory and he looked over to Nursey who already looked like the cat who got the canary. He was leaning over Ransom’s shoulder, looking at a spreadsheet they had open. Will walked over to hear them discussing a complicated system of bets that he had heretofore excluded himself from.

   Will groaned at the realization.

    “I can’t believe you were right,” he said to Nursey.

    Nursey looked so smug that he wanted to punch him.

    “Knew it,” Nursey said.

    “No, you fucking didn’t,” Will argued. “You were totally making it up. You just happened to be right this time.”

    “Knew. It.”

    “Bitty,” Will said, turning to where Bitty had sat down again in front of Jack on the couch. “Will you please consider breaking up with Jack just so I don’t have to listen to Nursey preen for the next year about one of his conspiracy theories being right for once?”

    Chowder gasped.

    “Dex, don’t say things like that!”

    Everyone in the room burst into laughter at exactly the same moment. Will watched as Jack leaned down to whisper something in Bitty’s ear and Bitty stretched up to peck him shyly on the lips. Jack grinned, wider than Will had ever seen him smile before. Will couldn’t help but look over at Nursey, who was looking back at him with a single raised eyebrow. Nursey punched him on the arm.

    “You owe me a beer, Poindexter.”

    “Yeah, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like (in this story) Holster and Ransom were clueless up until Nursey’s conspiracy theory~ and then after they started really thinking about it, they were like “Bro, that’s totally possible.” and came up with a complicated spreadsheet to explain it. All the while, they continued to pretend that Nursey’s ideas were silly because LBR, Nursey comes up with a lot of conspiracy theories and then pursues them just because he knows how much they annoy everyone (but esp Dex). okay, enough rambling, bye!


End file.
